A Strange Hope
by Haloixix13
Summary: When bodies start turning up with only bones, Eren and the group join an adventure that will change their lives...Forever. Genre will change, rating, probably not.
1. Prologue

**So, Attack on Titan. Really a dick move, what they did to end it off. Eren gets an awesome power, then bam, game over.**

 **But this takes place before the group set out towards the forest. So Petra is still alive.**

 **Oh and a little side note, Asis won't make a physical appearance in the story, he will only be hinted at and won't intervene directly. Instead the tank crew of the Tiger VII (Tiger I only for the Supreme Soldiers of Asis) is in this one.**

 **Character descriptions**

 **Name: Jonathan L.**

 **Rank/Class: Commander**

 **Physical AP: Brown, neat hair. Mild build, average height for a superhuman.**

 **Inheritance power (Power given by ancestor): Tech master- can touch machines and make them more powerful.**

 **Name: Daniel B.**

 **Rank/Class: Main Gunner**

 **Physical AP: Asian( don't hate me pal), black hair slightly spiked forward, smaller than Jonathan. Average build.**

 **Inheritance power: Eagly eye- has perfect accuracy.**

 **Name: Logan H.**

 **Rank/Class: Loader**

 **Physical AP: Heavy build, ginger appearance, blackish brown hair.**

 **Inheritance power- Heavy master- Can carry multiple heavy weapons.**

 **Name: Dan "Sevidoters"**

 **Rank/ Class: Front mini-gunner.**

 **Physical AP: Blackish grey haired, but still young, has pale skin with freckles.**

 **Inheritance power- Alchemist- can transmute objects using equivalent exchange.**

 **Name: Stephen(Stee-van) F.**

 **Rank/Class: Driver**

 **Physical AP: Wears an Exo suit, and is actually human, black hair with a slight tan.**

 **Name: Alan R.**

 **Rank/ class: Assassin/ Missle-pod master (The tank has some attachments)**

 **Physical appearance: Ginger with crimson hair, wears a lot of black.**

 **Inheritance power: Dead silence- Can disable all sound in a certain area for a short amount of time.**

 **(Last one)**

 **Name: Elizabeth C.**

 **Rank/Class: Assistant commander.**

 **Appearance: Actually similar to Jonathan, as she is his sister.**

 **Inheritance Power: battle dome- generates an energy dome that increases her speed and strength.**

 **ON with the story.**

(Sasha 3rd person PoV)

Sasha's evening was going decent enough, at least for a day of leave.

She had just finished talking with Krista about hearing about something big was going to happen.

Sasha knew she had to get some rest, so she started walking home.

 _At this rate I'll never get home_ Sasha thought as she walked down the street.

Then she saw an alley way. It was dark, but it would get her home faster. But she had better test it first.

"Hello, anyone creepy here, like a murderer, or a crack head?" She waited for a response.

"No, Okay." Sasha couldn't help but feel relieved. She began skipping down the alley way.

She heard the grinding of metal up ahead and slowed down. She peeked around the corner and saw 4 men, gang members, standing around carving something into a wall.

"Can I help you, pretty lady". A voice behind Sasha said, causing her to jump.

The gang members looked at her. She saw the silver flash of 3 knives.

She turned to him and quickly said, " Oh I was just leaving, he he".

"I don't think so miss; after all, we could have you walking away without a story to tell". The man said.

One of his buddies chuckled, "What do ya say boss, should we have a little fun with her"?

"I don't see why not". He said as he grabbed her shoulders.

Sasha struggle as she felt her jacket removed.

The n she felt each button on the top of her vest being unbuttoned.

She squealed for help, yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Face it girl, no one's going to help you", her captor said as they dragged her into a building, probably to "Finish" the job, "So you can just sit back and enjoy it".

The set her on a couch, and the leader grabbed her shorts. He grinned at Sasha's displeasure.

Just as he was about to pull them down, Sasha heard a voice.

"Well, I think we have let them have enough fun for one life, what do ya say Jon" A black hooded figure said.

Another hooded figure right next to him smiled, " Well Alan…. Yea why not".

Alan pulled out a kusarigama and enter a combat stance.

Jon just shook his head, "They're five thugs, we don't even need our weapons, besides, Im hungry, and cutting wastes meat".

Alan shrugged and tossed his weapons aside.

"Who the hell are you". The gang leader said.

"That's not the right question, you should be asking 'are you going to kill us'".

"Ha, you think you can fight us". The leader said with an arrogant smirk as his buddies readied their knives.

"We're not going to fight you". Jon said.

"You're…not" The leader was confused.

"We're gonna kick your ass". Jon said before charging at the gang leader with blinding speed and thrusting his hand into the stomach. "Starting with you".

His innards burst out of his belly and on to the table. The intestines leaked blood, the liver was stained brown.

"Boss!" one of the gang members said.

Alan lunged in front of him, "You should be worried about yourself".

Alan grabbed his head with one hand, his body with the other, and tore off the head without showing any signs of resistance.

The three gang members charged in.

Jon grabbed the first one's hand and bit into his arm, tearing out flesh and swallowing before tripping the same gang member, holding his back against Jon's knee, And hammer-fisting his head.

Alan grabbed the spine of a preoccupied gang member and tore it out of his back.

The last gang member turned and fell on the ground.

Jon smiled and fist bumped Alan. "Well this should feed me for a while".

Alan smirked.

Sasha opened her mouth and asked in a quiet voice, "What's going to happen to me?"

Alan and Jon looked at her. Jon held up something saying, "You dropped this".

Sasha realized it was her military coat.

"…Thanks". Sasha said. This wasn't so bad.

Then Jon plunged his hand into the body of one of the gang members before ripping out a fore arm muscle and eating it.

Sasha shrieked in terror before passing out from fear.

(Pov Alan 3rd person)

"Well how about that, well they'll find her in the morning, and our cover is secure". Alan said.

"MMph mrph mom mrry" Jon said with a mouth full of food.

"Sorry pal, I'm outta here, maybe there's a murder that can trade tips on how to make the people last longer and scream more". Alan said with a sadistic grin.

Jon rolled his eyes and continued munching.

Alan ran and grabbed his kusarigama before soaring to the top of the clock tower just as the bell rang.

 **So what do ya think.**

 **All the tank crew is based on real people in my life, including myself, can who is me.**

 **Also this is my first rated M fic, it is not for you dirty minded people.**

 **Also, don't criticize the spelling or miss use of grammar, please just tell me if you like the plot. Im trying to get better with my grammar, but until then just enjoy the plot.**

 **And please, reviews are more valuable than gold to me. I want to know what you think, or what questions you have.**


	2. Introductions

**Ehh no opener**

"Eren….Eren!" Petra whispered as the he woke groggily from his sleep in a wagon filled with the special ops of the Survey.

"Wha- oh right, we there yet" Eren asked, rubbing his eyes.

"No, but whatever it is, it has the commander spooked" Petra whispered, glancing around.

The wagon was quiet with that, till Hanji spoke up with a squeal, "OOOOO, I hear they think a Titan is in the city".

Levi just growled, "If there were to be a Titan in the city, shouldn't we have seen it right now"? Levi had been agitated ever since Eren joined the group, though he wasn't sure why. "It's probably just gang war or something".

"Corporal, why would they call us here". Petra said curiously.

"Probably for crowd control, in case people _believe_ that a titan really is inside the walls, aside from Eren". Levi said.

"Oh gee thanks". Eren grumbled.

The wagon came to a stop and the driver gave a 'get out' before driving on.

Eren could see 2 more Survey wagons and multiple MP personnel around a building.

Commander Erwin came out to greet them.

"Hello Eren, Levi", Erwin said as the two boys saluted him.

"All due respect, sir, but why are we here"? Levi asked in an annoyed mood.

"Good question, come inside". Erwin said gesturing to the blood stained door.

Eren took one last look at the outside world and saw 3 figures standing in bell tower off in the distance.

Eren stepped in the door and heard crying. _Familiar_ crying.

"Sasha?" Eren questioned and saw the girl in the corner. "SASHA!"

She looked up, and Eren slowed down. Sasha looked as though a monster had come and destroyed the Walls.

"What happened"? Eren asked.

Levi cleared his throat.

Sasha spoke in low mutters between cries and whimpers, "I wanted t-to just…take a short cut home, b-b-but the gang stopped me, th-they gr-gr-grabbed me. They dragged me in here and almost..almost." She burst into tears.

"We found her like this". One of the MPs said.

"So why am I here"? Eren asked.

"Well, we were wondering if a Titan may ha-"

"TITANS DON'T LEAVE BONES"! Eren shouted.

"Sh, Sh, it's okay, it's all over now", Petra said, patting Sasha on the back. "Now tell us, what happened"?

Sasha took a quivering, deep breath, "They dragged me in here…..and…two hooded figures killed them".

Eren and Petra looked at the scene, "But there isn't any meat on the corpses"?

"That-that's the thing, the second one radiated power, like you Eren, but much, much stronger. But the first, his presence demanded authority, it showed power, and hunger"?

"Wait", Eren started, "You don't me-"

"HE ATE THEM"! Sasha screamed.

Eren sat down, as did Petra, Levi and Erwin.

Suddenly a voice ripped through the air, "HELP! HELP!"

Eren and the Special Ops group ran outside.

The voice had come from the watch tower.

Eren saw two figures, one holding what looked like a rope around the other's leg.

(Line break, PoV Alan)

Alan laughed at his target's struggle for survival.

"Go ahead, no one's going to save you, but I enjoy watching you squirm". Alan said, laughing even harder. His kusarigama's blade was getting tighter one the leg.

"Please sir, I'll do whatever you want, just let me go"! The gang member said.

"Alright" Alan said in a calm voice, before changing to a maniacal one, "But very poor choice of words, HA HA HA HA HA"!

The gang member realized it too late.

Alan slung his wrist, and the kusarigama began to close tightly on the leg.

He let forth a beautiful scream, just before a loud _Snap_ was heard and his footless body fell from the bell tower, blood spraying the crowd which had gathered underneath. Beautiful, the only word to describe the scene was beautiful.

"Hurry and stop him" A young blonde haired girl said, followed by 29 of her fellow comrades.

Alan smirked before running and sliding under the bell, and jumping off the other side.

He landed with a _Crack_ on the building and began sprinting across the rooftop. As he ran, Alan heard 3 soldiers land using some kind of grappling hook and began following him.

Alan saw his opportunity up a head with the gaps in the buildings.

Alan ran, jumped and spun around before tossing a smoke bomb.

(PoV Petra 3rd)

"Did you get him?" Petra asked.

"Negative".

"Well let's go get him" She yelled Before jumping in the alley way, followed by two of her associates.

They walked down the alley till they reached a T section.

Petra looked both ways before gesturing the two of them to go one way, while she went the other.

She advanced slowly, her guys weren't there to watch her back.

 _WHAM, WHAM, thunk._

Petra heard the men fall.

She decided it was best to call out for help.

She opened her mouth….and no words came out.

Instead there was a buzzing noise. It got louder. And louder…..till it was like crickets in her ear.

Petra spun around with her blades in an epic slice motion.

….. _Clang._

She looked at her blades; they had. shattered where the metal made contact with the flesh.

Her opponent smirked from under the hood. He leapt 6 ft. away.

She balled her fists. He did the same.

Petra un-buttoned, leading to the revelation of her body, cape **(I don't know what you were thinking, I was thinking of the cape)** and wrapped it around her hands like a scarf.

Her opponent threw a punch, which she caught with the cape/scarf and grinned.

"I've got you now"! She yelled.

"You should be more careful" Said the voice of Levi.

Petra looked up and saw…..the corporal standing there, his hand in the knot.

Levi grinned as a palm she didn't even see coming struck her in the stomach.

Suddenly her opponents voice returned, "Like it, my commander says it a cheap shot, but hey, if I can look and sound like anyone", His voice changed to a laughing, maniacal one, " _I can be anyone"._

"Levi….he'll *Cough* stop you, so just kill me already"! Petra yelled staring him down.

"I'd love that, but my commander made it very clear that no 'innocents' are to be killed". Her opponent smirked. "Besides, Levi would never kill you". His form changed, blonde hair flowed out his head, his cloak disappeared and became a Survey Corp cloak, He also gained…..other womanly features.

"He he" Petra heard her own voice say.

(PoV Elizabeth 3rd)

Liz stood there tapping her foot on the cold, wet earth.

"How much longer"? She said bouncing on her knees.

Stephen, keeping the skateboard he was on still, muttered from under _Striker_ "Same as a few seconds ago, almost done".

She waited a few seconds, avoiding Sevidoters' death glare.

Elizabeth finally couldn't take it, "If the track isn't fixed by the time brother gets here, I'm gonna…..gonna….KICK YOU SO HARD YOU'LL NEVER HAVE CHILDREN"!

Sevidoters spoke up, no thanks to Logan, who was laughing at the scene, "Hey psyco, he's going as fast as he can".

She walked up and punched him in the nose, sending ichor onto the ground, sprouting moss".

"Toughening up my tank crew I see" said a voice Elizabeth never thought she wouldn't want to hear.

"Well, I uh, I-I" She gave up bowing her head in shame.

"You still have all your organs"? Jonathan questioned, opening his arms for a hug.

She flew into them faster than a sniper shooting steel with its barrel touching the target.

"I missed guys" Jon said bro fisting Sevidoters and Logan, before sliding Stephen out from under the tank and hugging his fragile body gently.

"Where's Danny boy"? Jon asked.

Sevidoters pointed up to a branch high in the trees, "Waiting in his tower for you to come rescue him".

Jon walked up to the tree, flipped off Sevidoters, and flew strait up.

Elizabeth smiled at the close friend they both shared.

(Pov Daniel 3rd)

Cross hairs zooming on one of the Garrison regiments officers.

"Bang" Daniel whispered. Being 7 miles away was always fun.

 _Crack_

Daniel quickly pulled out his grenade launcher with one hand, ready to fire from the hip, only to see an old friend he'd know almost his whole life.

"You got me" Jonathan said smiling.

"Next time, I actually might" They laughed.

Daniel then realized Jon had 2 mugs and a 6 pack.

"We can't drink on the job" Daniel said

"We're on break" Again they laughed.

(Pov Levi 3rd)

Levi sprinted, Eren not far behind.

If they cornered the target, they could successfully discover what ever gave him the strength and speed to kill with his bare hands.

And If they could find out how to get that strength, them they could win against the Titans.

A Krista ran up to him from the area up ahead.

"Sir, Armin and Mikasa have engaged the target.

(PoV Armin 3rd)

Armin slashed the knee caps from behind, causing the Target to fall on its knees.

MIkasa sprinted from one end, and Armin came from the other side of the alley.

They raised their swords to strike.

Suddenly the target was gone….and in his place was...Eren.

"You abandoned me" He said glaring at Armin.

"I-I-I I didn't, I tried, I swear" Armin pleaded.

"Where were you when the Titan ate me, outside of its mouth, sniveling, like a little bitch". Then Eren turned to Mikasa. "And You, you were off somewhere else enjoying the popularity of being the best". He spat. The he grinned.

"Armin back away"! Mikasa shouted, But it was too late.

Armin felt a pain in his chest as the targets palms struck him and mikasa at the same time.

(PoV Eren 3rd)

Eren saw the target palm both Mikasa and Armin.

"You son of-" Levi held his hand out to stop Eren.

Levi spoke, "Are you familiar with honorable fencing"?

"Yea, what about it" The Target asked.

Levi tossed one of his swords to the target.

The target smirked and tossed it back, before making a fist and tweezers with his hands, putting them together, and pulling them apart slowly. A black steel blade appeared from the hand-tweezers. It had an all-black blade, with a black chain around the handle.

They clashed their swords together and jumped apart.

They each struck again this time Levi used his other sword to strike behind the left knee.

With the target slower, Levi struck behind the right knee at the 3rd blow.

The target collapsed on all fours, and Levi advanced slowly.

"You hurt a lot of my men, you don't deserve mercy".

The target smiled as live raised his sword, and then colors flowed on the targets body.

Levi stopped as Petra looked up at him, "So are you going to kill me, corporal"

Levi hesitated, big mistake.

Eren could only watch and listen as Petra's voice changed, "You get attached to your people, and that's what makes you weak" Then, before Levi could block, the target showed its true form again, and raised itself up.

He raised his sword over Levi, who was clutching his ribs, ready to stab his heart out.

Just as the blade stabbed _BWAAAAAA…BWAAAAA_ A horn blew through the air.

"Saved by the bell" the target said before making his sword disappear.

The gate opened up and the target flew into the crowd and vanished.

Sasha ran up to them, "That was STUPID, You all saw what he did to the gang members".

"Put a sock in it" Levi said, obviously in a foul mood.

(POv Jonathan 3rd)

"So how was the trip", Jonathan asked.

"Yea, shut up". Alan said sitting down for dinner.

(PoV Eren)

He slumped down as Petra and the others, numbering in the 30s, were rushed to medical hospitals.

Even Levi, the proud corporal, had a concussion.

"How are we expected to fight this" Eren asked as he saw Armin and Mikasa being carried on a stretcher.

(PoV Daniel 3rd)

Daniel cleaned off his sniper rifle.

Jonathan stood up in the group, "Men, we are going into the city."

Stephen rolled out from under the tank and wiped some grime off his mechanic's goggles. "Are you telling us to leave Striker"?

"No, we are not abandoning my baby, but we need to have eyes in the city".

Daniel spoke up, "I'll go".

Jon looked at him.

"They've already seen you two, but I won't draw much attention". He said.

Jon shook his head, "You'll draw more than you think".

Logan and Sevidoters stepped up, " We can go".

Elizabeth also stood up ,"Count me in, don't think I'm gonna let dick-less here screw everything up".

"So it's settled, you three, get ready". Jon said.

 **So What do you think, seriously review.**

 **Anything I don't care what, just review the dang story.**


	3. Aftermath

**So, happy first day of summer people.**

(Eren PoV)

Eren walked through the hospital, looking at the injuries. One soldier was in a full body cast.

He saw Armin and Mikasa, both of which had bandages on their ribs.

"Hey guys", Eren said walking up to them.

Mikasa was the first to speak, "What was that"?

Eren looked at her curiously, "What do you mean"?

"He turned into you, his voice was exactly the same as yours and yet you were with Levi". Mikasa said, "That kind of power…..it's…..it's not human".

"I honestly want to find that out myself"? Eren said, looking at his hand. _What if I could have saved them, if I could have stopped my opponent?_

Armin let loose a cry, "How are we going to help you if we're like this all the time, WHY AM I SO WEAK"?!

Eren looked down.

(POV Petra)

Petra's eyes groggily opened. _What happened, why does my head hurt so much_?

She looked over and saw the Corporal talking with the doctors about something. They suddenly reached out aggressively in an attempt to stop him from entering.

Petra's head was starting to hurt, and so was her stomach.

Levi walked in with his usual nonchalant look on his face. He had bandages on his head and ribs, along with an arm cast.

He spoke with his usual voice, but Petra could tell there was an undertone of something…..was it….sadness, "Hey, how are you holding up"?

"I'll be back in fighting shape in no time". Petra stated with a smile.

"Oh, Okay", Levi seemed nervous.

"Corporal, what's bothering you"? Petra asked with concern.

Levi let out a sigh, "Might as well pull the trigger, I can't do this anymore, that fight revealed everything too well".

"Do wha-" Petra was cut off.

"You know exactly what I mean; I have become…attached to you. I can't allow our…relationship to continue any further". He said looking down before sighing again, "I'm sorry".

Petra felt the tears in her eyes and on her cheek. "Please, corporal, don't do this".

"I don't really have a choice, after this next operation you will be reassigned, probably to a squad more set your skills". Levi said before walking off.

Petra could fell her lips quivering. "Please", she whispered before her eyes flowed with tears.

(PoV Sevidoters 3rd)

 _Well this was easy,_ Sevidoters thought as the garrison let them through the wall.

Liz glanced at him, with a smirk on her face, "I think I'm going to find the recruitment station". She ran off.

Sevidoters heard a, "Let me help you with that". Sevidoters turned around to find Logan helping an old lady with unloading her cart.

"What are you doing"? Sevidoters asked.

"Im…just was paying my debts". Logan said and carried the boxes to a stall.

Sevidoters rolled his eyes as Liz came back, "It's over here come on".

(Eren 3rd PoV)

Eren was on his way to the infirmary to check on the special ops squad. He heard that they had taken a beating, more than most.

Levi walked out of the infirmary, his usual lifeless expression in his eyes.

They walked past each other, and Eren saw Levi's mask crumple a bit. As he opened the door, Eren could hear crying. Petra, this strong woman who'd been at least a little nicer to him when he join, was crying.

"Hey…Petra". Eren said awkwardly as he pulled up a stool to the girl's bedside.

"Hey", Petra said, obviously distressed.

"So… what's wrong"? Eren said, pretty curious as to what could bring Petra, of all people down.

"You wouldn't understand". She said bluntly.

Eren was angered by this, "Try me".

(PoV Jonathan 3rd)

Jon ran through the forest, his super human invisibility active as he came upon the sound of an octane engine.

He dropped to his stomach and crept on toward the KV-80 **(Kv-8)**.

"So, how come we get sent to this hell-hole, I mean, you think Dravas would want to keep all the tanks on the front with the SSA and Superhumans on our backs", A shadow said, his pitch black skin glistening off the sunlight. He had a scratch that ran down, from his eye to his chin.

"Look, I don't care what reason, as long as we don't have to meet Striker, I'm happy". Said another shadow, this one had a burn that covered half of his face.

 _How ironic_ Jon thought as he kept listening.

"Did you hear-I mean- about Bravo Platoon, what happen to them"? said and obviously new one, because he had no scars or metals.

The commander, as he dotted with metals and a commander's hat, spoke bitterly, "Wiped out, all from Striker, of course".

The one with a scar spoke, "I'm starting to think that the tank is myth, a story meant to scare children".

The commander and the burnt shadow laughed, before the burnt one spoke up, "Trust me, it's no myth, and it doesn't just scare children". He said touch his burnt cheek.

Jon smirked, looking forward to when they would face each other.

The noob spoke again, "But wait, Striker, one tank, took out all 77 tanks in Bravo"?

The commander grunted, "It took out 49, the rest were taken out by a Super Pershing 10*, its name was Joshua, nicknamed after the character in the bible, known for sieging an entire city and winning".

"But wait, isn't a Super Pershing 10 a Superhuman tank, I thought the SSA and Superhumans were at war with each other"? Questioned the noob.

Jon then decided to leave, as he remembered the battle all too well.

(Eren PoV)

"So, you and the Corporal were…..a-" Eren started.

"Yes" Petra said, "For the fifth time, yes".

Eren was baffled by this, who would have thought.

"Uh, Okay….so…now what"? Eren questioned.

"Well now that we're over, I'll return to the squad, finish the mission and get reassigned. I'll probably get put in Zacharius's squad". Petra said bitterly.

Eren looked down sadly. Then an Idea hit him, a crazy idea, but an idea none the less.

(PoV Daniel 3rd)

Daniel zoomed down the tank sights while Jon was playing with his Executioner. Jon held it to his head, and pulled the trigger.

 _Click_

Jon grinned and looked back at Alan, before opening the gun's chamber, spinning it, and handing it to him.

Alan held the gun to his head…and then.

 _Creach_ The sound of a radio transmission.

"Attention Tiger VII, this is the Kv-80 _DAMNATION,_ We request you leave your tank, or we will open fire. Don't tempt us". Said a Shadow's voice on the radio.

Jon sat up, "Hey that's the Shadow commander I told you about".

Daniel smirked before Jon got in the Loader position and beeped the radio, "You better look at what your challenging before you claim victory".

Then Jon turned to Daniel, "Turn the turret 90 Degrees".

(Pov Damnation 3rd)

"OHHHH SHIT!" The gunner said.

The commander bowed his head in defeat, "Figures, we finally think we got away, and this happens, well Im not gonna take this!"

(PoV Daniel 3rd)

Suddenly the Kv-80 disappeared.

"What happened"! Daniel said in confusion.

Jon smirked before pointing down.

In the peripheral bottom left corner of his vision letter said:

 _Kv-80 generic shadow commander #1 has ragequit_

Daniel smirked, as did Jon, Alan, and Stephen.

(Pov Elizabeth 3rd)

The Drill sergeant yelled across the training ground, "NOW EVERYONE, I WILL BE ASSESSING YOUR PERSONALITIES FOR NO REASON WHAT SO EVER"!

He walked up to Logan, "How about you, what's your story"?

Logan smirked and spoke up, "Name's Logan and I'll be joining the military police".

The drill sergeant smiled, "Huh, well you seem to have a pretty good head on your shoulder".

Logan Smiled, "Why thank-" Then he was head-butt.

"NOW LISTEN UP YOU DOUBLE DECKERED PIG FART, YOU DON"T GET TO JOIN THE MILITARY POLICE TILL I SEE YOU PULL YOUR HEAD OUT OFYOUR HAMSTER HOLE"! Said the enraged drill sergeant as he walked off. Then He walked up to Liz and Sevidoters, "What about you two, where you see yourselves in 3 year".

They Spoke in unison, "We give our bodies in service of the king, sir"!

The drill sergeant raised his voice again, "OH, OH YOU THINK THIS IS HAREM OF THE DEAD YOU SHRIMP DICKED FUCK NUGGETS-". Elizabeth's face darkened as he turned to her. "IF YOU CAN'T PULL A PRTRACTOR OUT OF YOUR WEINER SLOT-" Liz grit her teeth. "-AND TURN, THEN YOU SHOULD BOTHER TRYING TO BE WITH THE-" Suddenly he was flipped on his back.

Liz spoke with voice that could have struck fear into Asis himself, "If you ever talk to me like that again, you'll be leaving in a body bag".

 **So what d'ya think.**

 **I borrowed a little form attack in titan abridged.**

 **For those who are just tunning in for my stories, there is a war that is multi-dimensional between 3 factions, The Supreme Soldiers of Asis, The Darkness Alliance, and the Sacrum's honor force.**

 **There are two alien races that possess almost divine powers, who are technically one alien race: The Superhumans, beings charged with keeping light and justice in the universe, and Shadows, beings that spread darkness and Chaos throughout the universes. Their war has ravaged many worlds.**

 **So please, Review, even guest, if you read this, review it, I wannna hear anyone's thought and what they want done with the story.**


End file.
